1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish guard for a microwave and more particularly pertains to a new microwave dish cover for preventing splattering and wasting of food being cooked in a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dish guard for a microwave is known in the prior art. More specifically, dish guard for a microwave heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,056; U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,888; U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,791; U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,061; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 297,298.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new microwave dish cover. The inventive device includes a cover member having a top wall which includes a centrally-disposed recessed portion and a plurality of holes extending therethrough, the cover member also having a side wall which is slanted outwardly from the top wall to an open bottom; and also includes a lift handle member which is integrally disposed in the recessed portion, and further includes a pair of side handle members which are integrally and oppositely attached to the exterior of the side wall. The dish cover is adapted to cover completely over any type of dish including a plate, a bowl, and a glass.
In these respects, the microwave dish cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing splattering and wasting of food being cooked in a microwave oven.